901st fox
by coyote16abel
Summary: can't say much cept crossover with pumpkin scissors and naruto and rated m for gore.
1. Shock and death

Disclaimer: I don't own pumpkin scissors or Naruto

(Story start)

"Toten sie toten sie toten sie toten sie"(1) the demonic voice repeated Naruto stared straight ahead his 'Door knocker'(2) raised steadily walking forwards "TOTEN SIE TOTEN SIE **TOTEN SIE **_**TOTEN SIE **__**TOTEN SIE!"**_ With a shout Naruto woke up sweating. After cleaning himself off and getting something on he looked at the last piece of apparel a blue lantern with 901-ATT written. _'it's been three years since I was sent back home I wonder how Randel's doing?' _"oh well."

( mission room)

Iruka watched with a twitching eyebrow all the Kohana twelve had come into the mission room at the same time and demanded a high ranking mission of course before he could object the hokage gave them a mission. "O.k. I have a mission for you a village has been terrorized by a group of bandits now before you complain they call themselves 920-TTB" No one noticed Naruto's eye's widen "and use something called a tank your mission is to eliminate the bandits and destroy this tank." "WHAT YOU THEM TO DESTROY A TANK!" yelled Naruto in outrage " ARE TRYING TO GET EVERYBODY KILLED!" " What's wrong dobe scared of some stupid thing I can destroy that puny tank." Saskue said arrogantly " Ten tons of tempered steel, firepower, mobility, shock, death. Not even reinforced positions are strong enough a tank will just roll over them. It is the strongest land weapon in the world do you think you can destroy that?" Questioned Naruto while pictures showing pictures of carnage caused supposedly by tanks and one that showed a tank it self. " I've seen what the can cause and I've been trained to take them down. The Nine oh First Anti-Tank Troop. Old man I'll Take the tank." He continued before resting his hand on the lantern Kiba opened his mouth " yeah right dobe like you could do that. right Akamaru?" Only thing Akamaru did was whine. "Kiba you are to let Naruto take on the Tank. Dear God can this thing really something like this?" asked Kurenai "yes"

(Finish story)

First chapter up

Toten sie- German for kill them

Door knocker- A knick name giving to the 13mm anti tank hand gun a single round weapon. The only way for it to work against tanks is firing at point blank range.

Read or review

Ja ne


	2. The demon fox of the nine oh first

Disclaimer: you want one read chapter one

THE DEMON FOX OF THE NINE HUNDRED FIRST

(story start)

Everybody stared in shock at Naruto's answer the dead sounding tone of his voice making it perfectly clear that he was telling the truth. Of course this was all ruined by a pair of howler monkeys. " Yeah right baka like you could only Sasuke-kun can take that thing on." With a annoyed glare Naruto responded " so your precious Sas-uke can ignore the pain of being shot by a cannon and the fear like I was trained to do? Or to find the weakest points on it's armor?" This got a response from his jackass of a sensei " And How exactly are you going to destroy this tank Naruto?" Looking back at him Naruto opened his jacket before pulling out His 'Door knocker"' "With this of course for it able to work I have to be at point blank range and If I can't do that I'll just rip open the tank to get to the crew. Of course I'll have to use this accursed thing to think of even do those things." finished Naruto glaring at the Lantern on his waist.

Of course Sasuke demanded the weapon and what shocked many people was when Naruto agreed to let him handle the gun. Various thoughts went around some were gleeful at the 'Demon giving Uchia-Sama what's rightfully his' and so on. With all but few people missing the smirk on Naruto's face as he flipped the massive gun and grabbed the barrel giving it to Sasuke. Those people realized why when Naruto let go of the gun and Sasuke fell to floor at the sudden weight of the weapon. When he got back up he could barely stand holding the gun with both arms shaking with the weight.

Sasuke never felt so much pain his arms were screaming at him to let go of the weapon as his muscles gasped for oxygen. "Heh what's the matter Sasuke can't lift it not surprising. I bet you can't even handle the recoil which wouldn't surprise me either consider it's a thirteen millimeter anti tank gun." spoke Naruto picking up the gun before putting it back in it's holster and zipping his jacket up.

Looking back at the man He called his grandfather Naruto asked him a question "hey old man what else we suppose to do?" Chortling at Naruto the third hokage answer him "couldn't sneak anything past you can I Naruto-kun? Well since you asked you will be protecting Tazuna-san a bridge builder send him in please."

(sorry guys never been good with descriptions and this is constantly repeated so to failed attack!) Everybody stared in shock at the site the old man that was Tazuna had came in insulted the genins particularly Naruto and was about to drink when a loud crash was heard. Everybody looked at were Naruto was finding on the ground with his hand in a throwing positing Team 9 sensei holding him down "**NARUTO-KUN IT IS UNYOUTHFUL TO TRY TO KILL THE CLIENT WITH GARDEN TOOLS!**" Screamed Gai causing everybody to look at the frozen Tazuna sans Saki bottle it being destroyed. What caught their attention was the pair of handles imbedded halfway in the wall. The sound of a body dropping on the other side of the wall signified someone fainting.

Getting up Naruto got up and walked over to the wall grabbing the handles and placing his foot on the wall pulling back to free the object. When it came out of the wall everybody except those that saw what Naruto had thrown balked and paled at the massive pair of SHEARS of all things. Everybody wondered where Naruto had hid them on his person. The ANBU speculated that there was a storage seal on his jacket and Kakashi thought he was using his 'demon powers'. Only Gai and Sarutobi saw him pull the massive shears from his back pulling them through his back collar before spinning and throwing them. Glaring at Tazuna Naruto let out a growling warning. " Never make fun of my height or whiskers again." All Tazuna could do was nod. Hearing the reason for why he had thrown the shears everybody face-faulted with sweat drops appearing on there face. 'Naru-kun' thought multiple people with a sigh.

(story end)

**Hahaha next time is the begging of the wave arc and a wardrobe change for somebody**

**Also there is a poll up for the tank battle your choices are**

**The Tank battle from ep.1 The Tank battle from ep.2 or A Combination of the two **

**Now the Tank battles are from the Pumpkin Scissors Anime so check on youtube for them and tell me pick which one you want.**

**read and review _or your in the tank!_**

**Ja ****ne**


	3. first blood

Disclaimer: (copy & paste from first chapter)

(start story)

Kohana twelve and there sensei's were at the gate waiting for Naruto. Not Kakashi he arrived on time nor on Tazuna as he arrived with Kakashi. No they were waitn-"ARG! WERE IS THAT BAKA WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS!" Uh hum just ignore that. No they were waiting for Naruto Uzu- "THAT DAMN DOBE IS LATE SENSEI LET'S GO AND LEAVE THE BAKA BEHIND HE WILL JUST BE A HINDRENCE!" (eyebrow twitch)-**MAKI. **Oh here he comes now. When sakura first saw him she choked on the screeches and shrills that she was going to make.

Naruto was walking towards them the most notable thing was his clothes he was wearing. A pair of combat boots with a brown pair of paints. What finished it was a green turtle neck sweater, a pair of brown leather gloves and a trench coat that for some reason made seem taller. (this does seem to happen to certain people) Over all he looked intimidating and left a few of the women and girls around him blushing. 'wha-what the when did that baka become so hot?' (I'm going to hate myself for this) **'CHA DOESN'T MATTER HE'LL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS SASUKE-KOI SHANNARO!' **'yeah baka should just roll over and die cha!' ( in a corner sticking a finger down throat and throwing up) "your late Uzumaki." spoke Kakashi "where were you?" Casting the idiot a look Naruto continued to walk forwards waving at the guards who just waved back.

( couple hours later)

Sasuke Uchia was many things he was an elite best of the best no one could beat him and no one was stronger.(uncontrollable laughter) And he was pissed the Dobe had done something to the weapon that was rightfully his and the fan girls were a bother all those damn harpies even that whore of team 8's sensei was his fan girl and just pretended not to be interested in him along with that Hyuuga bitch.

Naruto Garfield Uzumaki was contemplating the trouble he'd been in if he took his handgun and killed his teammates. While he was contemplating this everybody walked past a puddle. When the last person was past the puddle two people rose form it.

Hearing a noise everybody turned around to watch as a chained up Kakashi be ripped apart in bloody shower of guts. "one down." "sixteen more to go" Both men said before the charged one going for Kurenai the other heading for a frozen Naruto.

When he saw the man who dared call him his sensei die in such a bloody fashion brought up horrible memories of the great war. When he finally noticed the man charging him all he could do was put his arms up in defense as he was hit knocking him to the ground.

Gouzo was excited when he knocked the blonde brat down but was shocked when he went for the finishing strike the damn brat had grabbed his arm and was holding it back.

Looking around him for anything to help him Naruto noticed his gun laying a few feet away. Looking back at the man Naruto kicked the man off him sending the guy flying away. Rolling over Naruto grabbed the gun just in time to catch movement in the corner of his eye.

The fight between Douzo and the remaining sensei's was going bad when a loud noise(1) and a flash. Looking over to where the it came from the four fighters watched as the other man's shoulder, neck and head were vaporized by the gun that Naruto was holding in his shaking hands a look of fear on his face. "Gouzo! You bustard I'll kill you." abandoning all thought Douzo charged the one who killed his brother.

Naruto never heard the man coming as he was still staring at the remains that were now slumping to the ground. His mind filled with panic and fear blood covering his face a command repeating in his head 'toten sie toten sie toten sie' Naruto never relished it but at that moment he started repeating the words out load "Toten sie toten sie toten sie" Getting up in a zombie like way he pulled his middle finger against the protrusion on the trigger guard causing the gun to seemingly break in half showing the spent round ejecting out. Pulling his right coat arm up showing the arm band around his lower arm holding more of the guns powerful rounds. Grabbing one with his teeth before grabbing it with his left hand and loading the round into the gun before grabbing the gun it self and closing it the force from the pushing literally creating sparks before pulling back the hammer.

Turning towards the man charging him Naruto's right arm shakily rose focus on the man "to-to-toten TOTEN !" Screamed Naruto with a scared voice pulling the trigger.(ch1)

**(STORY END)**

**Yep such a great story this was**

**What will you learn next time oh well **

**Ja ne**

**(JUST KIDDING)**

(that night)

When Naruto woke up the first thing he saw was the top of the massive tent that sakura brought (shudder) "Ugh where-where am I?" Naruto asked himself before he was interpreted by a noise he turned around to see Ino Yamanaka frozen in surprise to see him before running out to tell the sensei's that he was awake.

When everybody entered the tent the questing started with Kurenai asking the most thought of question. "Naruto-kun what does toten sie mean?" Looking up at her his eyes making her gasp Naruto answered. "it means _kill them." _shocking everybody " I-I don't want answer anymore questions ok I just want to sleep." turning over Naruto fell asleep.

(next day)

Everything was back to normal when they got back on the road. But there was still a great tension in the group from yesterdays events. Pretty soon they were on a little ship rowing to avoid attention.

Naruto was looking out into the foggy world when a massive shadowy object rose form the sea soon towering over them. "wha-what the?" Looking over to what Naruto was pointing at everybody gasped at the massive incomplete bridge head. "I take it that's the bridge?" asked Gai in a surprisingly quiet voice. "yes it is that's what's going to save this country." responded Tazuna.

After getting to shore and disembarking along with words of encouragement from the boatman they continued their journey.

As they walked down the road Naruto felt as though they were being watched and frankly it was making him paranoid and twitchy. So twitchy that he threw a kunai into a bush when he felt a presences' there only for a snow rabbit to jump out. Of course while the fan banshees where screaming at him and the wet dog made fun of him he just stared at the animal. Looking up Naruto shouted out a warning pulling down Tazuna and Hinata with the sensei's pulling every one else down just in time for a massive sword to pass over there heads before imbedding in a tree.

Looking at the massive blade everybody watched as a massive man landed on it. "Heh so this is what the great Kohana sends huh?"

( true story finish)

Yeah I had to finish it next time is the Zabuza battle and then were getting to the tank battle also next time more of Naruto's past.

Remember read and review

And vote on the polls

Tank battle1: 1

Tank battle2: 0

Combination: 0

Come on people vote choose

Ja Ne


	4. THE RETURN

Disclaimer (copy & paste from ch 1)

(story start)

They all stared at the man on top of the blade " heh such a pathetic bunch hand over the old man and I might let you live." spoke the ripped man "Zabuza Momochi do you think we will really do that it's our mission to protect Tazuna and destroy the tank" the dumb ass spoke

'Dammit Kakashi you moron you just gave away important information if we manage to get back your ass is in the sling' thought Asuma "oh you think you can take on that bitch Fransica and her little group well to bad because you'll die here!"

Naruto's head jerked at the name a shocked look on his face as he stared ahead at Zabuza 'Fransica she's behind the tank attack but I thought she died'

(story finished)

sorry but thats all I got for now but at least now I'm back

also people remember I know I'm not that good a writer.

so read and review

ja ne


End file.
